Just Game
by AlrenaRoushe
Summary: Di game online pasti ada yang berpacaran di game, istilah lainnya couples. Banyak yang jatuh cinta sungguhan karenanya. Aku Haruno Sakura, hanya menganggap game online hanya sebuah game, tidak lebih. / "Kamu harus berhati-hati, Sakura. Jangan mudah percaya."/ Chapter 3 is UP
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: DLDR, TYPO, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Bahasa kacau, cerita suka-suka auth, nggak ada judul gamenya, dll**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Di game online pasti ada yang berpacaran di game, istilah lainnya couples. Banyak yang jatuh cinta sungguhan karenanya. Aku Haruno Sakura, hanya menganggap game online hanya sebuah game, tidak lebih.**

**JUST GAME**

Klik klik

Aku duduk bersila diatas kasur berhadapan dengan netbook. Bermain game online di tengah malam begini memang kurang seru. Sepi! Tapi lebih nyaman. Karna tidak ada yang menggangguku samasekali. Saat aku bermain game di siang hari, selalu saja ada yang mengganggu. Mulai dari adikku, sampai ibuku yang menyuruhku ini itu. Padahal sudah aku beritau mereka kalau game online tidak bisa di pause.

Puk!

Netbookku mengeluarkan suara singkat yang menandakan adanya private chat masuk dari game yang sedang aku mainkan.

**DarkRaven**  
(00.30) Saku?

DarkRaven? Kukira dia sudah tidur. Kenapa dia set off?

**You**  
(00.31) Apa Sasuke?

DarkRaven, atau nama aslinya Sasuke. Marganya? Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak pernah tanya, menurutku nama panggilannya saja sudah cukup. Dia lebih muda tiga tahun dariku, dan dia temanku. Lebih tepatnya dia coupleku digame ini.  
Dan aku sendiri Sakura Haruno. Aku menggunakan nick name PinkCherry (umn.. Norak gak?). Usiaku 16 tahun. Yah, usiaku terbilang sudah cukup dewasa, lalu kenapa aku mau memacari bocah berusia 13 tahun?  
Sewaktu bertemu dengannya di sebuah tempat -di game tentunya- lalu langsung berpacaran dengannya di game, aku belum mengetahui usianya. Habisnya aku hanya iseng mencari couple, hampir semua teman-temanku di game punya couple. Lagipula sikapnya itu lebih dewasa dari pada anak seusianya, jadi aku mengira paling tidak dia seumuran denganku.  
Tetapi akhirnya aku bertanya juga, sudah enam bulan aku menjadi couplenya, masa' tidak tau berapa usianya? Kalau dia om-om pedophile bagaimana? Hiiy!

Awalnya dia tidak mau memberitahu dan aku langsung saja mengatainya om-om pedophile. Dia sangat tersinggung ketika aku mengatainya seperti itu. Jadinya dia mau mengaku. Sebagai bukti, dia memberitahu Facebook-nya padaku, berserta passwordnya. Sepertinya dia sangat mempercayaiku. Yah, walaupun dia membirikan facebooknya padaku, tetap saja aku tidak mengetahui wajahnya. Di albumnya hanya terdapat foto-foto dari berbagai game yang dia mainkan. Bahkan photo profile-nya hitam tak bergambar. Dia hanya mencantumkan tanggal lahir dan kota tempat ia bernaung(?), Otogakure. Misterius? Nggak, dia hanya sok misterius!

Puk

**DarkRaven**  
(00.32) Tidur!

You  
(00.33) Kamu juga dong! Kenapa set off?

**DarkRaven**  
(00.33) aku lagi memantau kamu.

**You**  
(00.33) STALKER! huft... Yasudah. Aku tidur. Tapi kamu juga ya!

**DarkRaven**  
(00.33) hn

Setelah membaca pesan terakhir Sasuke -yang kayaknya gak perlu dibaca itu- aku bergegas logout dari game tanpa pamit padanya. Bukan karna aku menuruti perintah Sasuke, tetapi mataku sudah cukup lelah berlama-lama memandang komputer. Bisa-bisa minus mataku nambah.  
Lebih baik aku segera tidur sebelum Okaa-san memergokiku yang masih terjaga. Bisa gawat kalau sampai kepergok, netbook bakalan disita, itu artinya hidupku akan hambaaaaaar~

* * *

-Sekolah-

"Jidaaaaat! Ooohayo!" Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang pucatnya yang diikat tinggi berlari menubrukku saat aku melewati kelasnya.

"Ugh! Oksigen! Oksigen!" Aku berteriak sambil meronta dalam pelukannya seolah-olah gadis yang sedang memelukku ini memiliki kekuatan 'pelukan maut'.

"Lebay!"

"Pelukanmu yang lebay, pig!" gadis pig, eh, maksudku yang aku panggil 'pig' itu melepaskan pelukannya.  
Sebenarnya namanya bukan 'pig',(kejam aja ortunya kalo ngasih nama anak 'pig') namanya Yamanaka Ino. Dia teman sekelasku saat kelas satu SMA. Sekarang kami sudah kelas dua, kami berbeda kelas.

"Hehe..." dia tertawa?

"He-he~" dan aku menirunya.

"Huaaa~ Jidaaat!" lalu dia menangis. Ini orang kenapa? Tiba-tiba nangis begitu bikin merinding tau.

"K-kok nangis, p-pig?" tanyaku sedikit takut-takut.

"Hiks. Kamu kenapa, Jidat?" Heeh gara-gara kau lah! Habis tertawa langsung menangis. Aku takut sama orang gila! Daripada dapet pelukan lagi gara-gara jawab itu, mending boong aja.

"T-tidak! Lanjutkan saja, pig!" kilahku sambil mengibaskan tanganku. Dan dia melanjutkan tangisannya.

"A-aku... Hiks Ak-"

"Hah? Benarkah?!" aku mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget sambil mengelus dada.

"Beloman, JIDAT!" gadis blonde itu menghentikan tangisannya sebentar untuk memarahiku.

"Oke, lanjutkan." aku melipat tangan didepan dada bersiap mendengarkan.

"Aku bingung harus memilih Sai-kun atau Shika-kun~ Mereka sudah mendesakku untuk memilih. Huaaa~" si pig, eh maksudku Ino, menangis lebih keras dan lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah sudah. Jangan menangis lagi, Ino~" aku menenangkannya dengan cara mengelus punggungnya, lalu memberinya tisu. Bukannya aku care ya, aku hanya jijik melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Lihatlah hidungnya yang merah dan mengeluarkan sesuatu itu~  
Aku jahat yah? Biarin, Ino setiap hari kan sudah menceritakan dan menangisi hal yang sama sampai aku bosan begini.  
Biar kuceritakan masalahnya. Ino memiliki kekasih yang bernama Sai Shimura, dia teman masa kecilnya Ino. Lalu, Ino dikenalkan oleh kakaknya dengan seseorang yang bernama Shikamaru, gak tau deh marganya, kan aku gak kenal. Si Shikamaru ini baru patah hati, tidak ada perempuan yang dapat merapihkan hatinya, kecuali Ino. Dan Ino jadi rebutan sekarang.  
Kalau ditanya tentang 'lebih nyaman sama siapa?' dia bakal jawab 'dua-duanya'. Kalau di tanya 'gantengan mana?' nanti jawabannya pasti sama. Repot ye?

Setelah nangisnya agak mereda, barulah aku mengomentarinya.

"Gituan terus yang dipikirin! Pilih tinggal pilih." Benerkan ucapanku? Kenapa banyak orang yang menangis karna hal sepele ini? Oke, aku pernah menangis karna –kata orang sih hal sepele- saat akun game kesayanganku di Hack. Tapi kan aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak waktu dan uang untuk membeli cash game itu! Siapa sih yang rela 'pekerjaannya' jadi sia-sia? Jadi wajar dong kalo aku nangis? Yakan?!

"Tinggal pilih jidat lebarmu!" ucap Ino sambil mentoel(?) jidatku.

"Makanya punya pacar! Biar tau gimana rasanya." lanjutnya lagi. Aku cemberut.

"Pacar kok di game." gumam Ino tapi aku dapat mendengarkannya.

"Biarin! Yang penting gak menggalau kayak kamu!" setelah mengucapkan itu, aku berlalu menuju kelasku sendiri. Aku agak tersinggung dengan ucapannya itu. Couple-an di game kan juga pake perasaan. Walaupun cuma iseng, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalo aku juga mendapatkan perasaan-perasaan yang orang pacaran real rasakan, namanya juga cewek. Aaa~ jadi malu.

"Ohayou." aku masuk kekelas sambil menyapa teman-temanku. Dan hanya beberapa yang membalas.

"Yang nggak bales, orang pelit!" kataku sedikit lebih kencang.

"Ohayo!" jawab mereka yang belum menjawab.

Aku tersenyum, lalu berjalan kearah kursiku yang berada paling depan baris tengah.

"Saku-ra!" suara baritone terdengar ditelingaku. Aku menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilku.

"Naruto!" Sapaku ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggil.  
Namikaze Naruto, dia teman sekelasku yang suka bermain game online juga. Dia sering banget memenangkan event di game, makanya aku sering berguru padanya.

"Couplean sama aku yuk!"

"Ga." jawabku cepat. Hampir setiap hari dia menanyakan hal ini dan setiap hari juga aku menolaknya.

"Kok gamau? Kalo kamu couple-an sama aku, nggak bakal ada yang ganggu kamu deh!" tawar Naruto padaku. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karna Naruto ini ketua di salah satu guild yang terkenal.

"Kan aku sudah punya couple, Narutooo!" jawabku agak geregetan.

"Udah tinggalin aja! Lagian kan aku lebih ja-"

Aku menatap Naruto dengan pandangan 'jangan-pamer' membuatnya berhenti bicara.

"-Go. Oke oke! Ah Hinata-chan!" Naruto langsung kabur begitu melihat Hinata masuk ke kelas. Haaah dasar Naruto no baka.

* * *

"Jangan lupa kerjakan halaman 76 ya!"

"Ha'i sensei."

Setelah guru matematika itu keluar, aku langsung memasukan buku-buku dan juga alat tulisku kedalam tas dengan santai. Aku lebih suka keluar kelas paling akhir, tidak perlu berdesak-desakkan juga bisa sambil nyanyi-nyanyi tanpa malu diliatin temen sekelas.

"Jidat!" Kulihat Ino sudah ada didepan kelasku. Disana juga sudah ada Matsuri yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Aku langsung menghampiri mereka sambil menenteng tasku. Matsuri juga teman sekelasku saat masih kelas satu SMA, tapi sekarang dia berbeda kelas karna dia memilih jurusan IPA, sedangkan aku dan Ino memilih jurusan IPS.

"Matsu-chan, kemaren aku chatting lho sama Gaara." sambil berjalan pulang, aku pamer pada Matsuri. Gaara itu pacarnya Matsuri, tapi dia tinggal di Suna.  
Sedikit memanas-manasinya tidak apa kan?

"Terus Kankuro gangguin! Masa dia bajak facebooknya Gaara, terus ngatain aku 'kura-kura'" aku bercerita sambil cemberut. Matsuri tertawa.

"Haha, Kankuro emang jail. Jadi hati-hati aja, Saku-chan." Matsuri menasihatiku agar berhati-hati dengan Kankuro. Sial, kenapa nggak bilang dari dulu-dulu sih? Kan aku suka ceritain aibku ke Gaara lewat facebook. Nanti Kankuro baca gimana?

"Ha! Sukurin! Jadi bahan terorannya Kankuro loh!" Ino memanas-manasiku dengan nada mengejek.

"Ish!"

* * *

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!" aku masuk kedalam rumah sambil mengucapkan salam. Dan Nii-chan-ku yang menjawabnya.  
Aku masuk keruang tamu dan menemui Nii-chan sedang duduk di sofa sambil memain ponselnya. Aku melihat di atas meja di depannya ada Cake. Kayaknya enak tuh.

"Buat aku ya, Saso-nii!" aku mengambil piring kecil berisikan Cake milik Nii-chan.

"Eiiit!" Nii-chan mengambil kembali cakenya yang telah kuambil.

"Yah yah yah!" badanku ikut tertarik karena aku masih memegangi piring kecil itu.

"Ini jatah Nii-chan. Punyamu kan sudah kamu makan semalam." Katanya sambil menyentil tanganku membuatku terpaksa melepasnya.

"Tapi mau lagi!" aku maju lagi untuk mengambil kembali cake itu. Tetapi wajahku didorong oleh tangan besarnya menjauh dari cake.

"Hush!" usirnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

"Sasori PELIT!" aku memanggil namanya tanpa sufix 'Nii' dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Bodo." Jawabnya santai sambil terus memainkan poselnya. Bikin aku makin panas~

Aku berlari kearah kamarku. Aku mau mandi dulu, habis itu main game online deh. Ketemu Sasuke lagi! Mikir gitu bikin aku mandi dengan terburu-buru dan asal-asalan. Yang penting segar. Tolong jangan di tiru ya!

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian santai, t-shirt merah dan celana jeans pendek, aku pergi kedapur dan menjelajah kulkas. Aku mengambil beberapa cemilan dan membawanya kekamar. Aku keluar kamar lagi untuk mengambil sebotol mineral dingin dari kulkas. Biar gak bolak-balik lagi gitu hehe.

Aku naik keatas ranjang lalu memangku netbookku, kemudian menyalakannya. Sambil menunggu booting, aku memasangkan modem eksternal ke netbook. Setelah booting selesai aku langsung menyambungkan netbookku dengan internet. Lalu aku membuka game online kesayanganku. Memasukan ID dan passwordnya, daaan...

Enter!

'Now Loading' aku membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana didalam hati sambil memasukan kripik kentang kesukaannya Chouji kemulutku.

Gambar di monitor pun berubah, menampilkan sebuah ruangan persegi empat yang sudah di desain sedemikian rupa, juga sebuah(atau seorang ya?) karakterku di game ini. Dia kubuat mirip denganku. Dia mengenakan celana jeans pendek diatas lutut, kaus putih lengan panjang dipadukan rompi jeans, juga sepatu boots . Di tangannya memegang sebuah pedang panjang.

Aku melihat-lihat buddies list, dan sekitar sepuluh buddies-ku yang online saat ini. Aku tidak melihat nickname 'DarkRaven' disana. Mungkin dia belum on, atau mungkin dia set off?

Aku melihat pemeritahuan di bawah icon 'home' yang menandakan adanya seseorang yang masuk keruanganku.

Game Mode

"Sakuuuu~" sebuah karakter perempuan berambut kuning pucat yang dibiarkan tergerai yang masuk kedalam room-ku.

"Shiooooon~" balasku kepada gadis itu. Gadis yang menggunakan nickname 'Shi_one' itu merupakan teman satu guildku yang juga guild Sasuke. Kami berdua sering hunting bareng atau sekedar bercanda.

"Nanti malem dateng ya ke room-ku! Jam tujuh." ucap Shion sambil menggunakan action blushing.

"Emang ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Tumben dia ngundang-ngundang temennya ke room-nya.

"Umn... Aku mau bikin pesta."

"Pesta? Asiiik! Dalam rangka apa? Banyak makanan dong?" aku antusias kalau ada orang yang mengadakan pesta atau semacamnya. Biasanya disana banyak makanan gratis yang udah disediain pemilik room. Makanan tersebut dapat meningkatkan stamina karakter game kita.

"Iya. Err... Acara pernikahanku sama Kiba." ucapnya sambil menggunakan action blushing lagi.

"Beneran? Kyaa selamat Shion!" ucapku sambil menggunakan action happy. Entah aku jadi ikut senang sekaligus iri, padahal cuman di ... huaa Shion mendahuluiku! Shion dan Kiba memang berpacaran dalam artian sesungguhnya. Mereka berada dalam datu sekolah itu sebabnya mereka benar-benar berpacaran. Si Shion ini awalnya bermain game online hanya untuk mengawasi Kiba, tapi malah jadi ketagihan sendiri.

"Aku jadi iri!"

"Haha. Minta aja sama Sasuke. Kamu kan blak-blakan. Pasti gampang mintanya." ucapan Shion membuatku berfikir. Yah, aku memang agak blak-blakan, tapi apa aku meminta pernikahan juga blak-blakan? Emang sih cuma di game, tapi kan kalo orang yang couple-annya serius pasti nggak langsung kawin kayak kucing.

"Baiklah nanti aku coba." ucapku menerima sarannya.

"Yaudah, aku pergi mengundang yang lain dulu ya Saku! Jaa!" Shion menggunakan action 'bye bye'.

"Jaa!" balasku juga menggunakan action 'bye bye'. Lalu seketika, karakter Shion menghilang.

Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat pemberitahuan yang muncul sekitar dua detik bertuliskan 'DarkRaven is online'.

Aku merasa sangat senang melihatnya online. Aku membuka buddies list lalu mencari nickname 'DarkRaven'. Setelah ketemu, aku mengklik icon home di sebelah nickname-nya.

Seketika aku berteleport ke room-nya.

"Sasukeeee! Masa si Shion mau nikah!" kataku dengan hebohnya.

"Udah tau." kebiasaan jawabannya singkat gitu. Tapi untungnya aku udah terbiasa.

"Dateng sama aku yah?"

"Hn."

"Oke deh! Sambil nunggu, bantuin aku selesaiin quest dong. Hehe." aku memang sering banget minta bantuan Sasuke buat menyelesaikan quest. Kalo ngerjain sendiri ngabis-ngabisin stamina. Dan Sasuke selalu nurut, walaupun dia kebanyakan diemnya ketimbang ngobrol saat ngejalanin quest. Beda denganku yang selalu ngoceh ini itu, gak taudeh itu teks dibaca apa nggak.

"Iya." Dan disini, cuma padaku dia sering bilang 'Iya' padaku ketimbang kepada player lain, biasanya kalo ke player lain dia bilang 'y' atau 'hn'. *Happy*

Aku langsung mengirimnya undangan party. Dan kami langsung menuju lokasi quest!

* * *

Sudah jam setengah tujuh lewat, stamina kami sisa seperempat dari penuh. Agar terisi kembali, aku mengajak Sasuke ke room-nya Shion. Mau menghadirin pestanya sekalian minta makan.

"Waah Shion! Dekorasi ruangannya keren banget!" kataku ketika baru memasuki room milik Shion, lalu disusul Sasuke.  
Shion mendekorasinya seperti gereja out door. Wall pappernya bergambar langit dengan awan yang bergerak, dan lantainya bergambar rumput.

"Hehe makasih, Sakura!"

"Sama-sama, Shion~ Kiba mana?" tanyaku pada Shion sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang -gak tau lagi ngapain- diem saja. Sebenernya kalau hanya aku dan Sasuke, Sasuke menjadi agak, beda banget deh pokoknya. Dia juga jadi jahat sama aku, masa' kalo aku bawel sambil ngegaje dia bakal bilang "kamu dari kapan keluar dari RSJ?" atau "Sayang, kamu sakit. Yuk ke RSJ." orang lain nggak balakalan percaya deh kalo tidak melihat langsung.

"SAKURA!" aku melihat balon teks diatas kepala Shion besar-besar karna dia menggunakan caps lock.

"Eh, apa Shion? Tadi kamu ngetik apa? Gak liat, keburu ilang."

"Haah~ Makanya jangan merhatiin Sasuke terus!"

"Sok tau!" aku bilang gitu biar dia mengira ucapannya salah. Padahal sih bener.

"Udah rame, aku mau mulai ijab kabulnya." kata Shion sambil menggunakan action 'angry'. Actionnya imut, kayak anak kecil lagi ngambek.

"Emangnya Kiba udah dateng?"

"Itu." Shion menggunakan tanda panah yang mengarah ke... Sasuke?

"Itu PUNYAKU, Shion!" aku membesar-besarkan huruf dalam kata 'punyaku' agar Shion sadar kalau yang dia tunjuk itu Sasuke.

"Coba lihat disebelahnya." aku menuruti Shion. Aku baru sadar ada player lain disebelah karakter Sasuke. Lalu aku meng-klik player itu. Tak lama kemudian, munculah sebuah kotak informasi mengenai player yang aku klik.

'Inuzuka'

Heh, itu Kiba! Kok model rambutnya beda gitu?

"Kiba! Baru beli wig ya?" aku berjalan mendekati Kiba dan Sasuke lalu berdiri diantara mereka.

"Iya, baru isi cash soalnya." kata Kiba sambil menggunakan action 'Happy'.

"Wah! Asiknya! Aku lagi kere sih, jadi wignya gini-gini aja."

"Minta aja sama Sasuke."

"Hah? Jangankan minta Cash, ngomong aja pelit." kalimatku membuat Kiba dan Shion tertawa sedangkan yang aku sindir hanya mengeluarkan emoticon "-_-".

"Yo! Kapan mulainya?" seorang player dengan karakter laki-laki yang keliatan imut dengan wig hitam lurus juga pakaian badut menghampiri kami. Dia Lee, temanku. Sebenarnya temannya Kiba, tapi karna Kiba mengenalkannya padaku, jadi Lee juga temanku.

"Oh iya ayo!" ajak Shion. Dia lalu berdiri di depan meja. Disebelahnya ditemani Kiba. Sedangkan Lee berdiri di belakang meja. Aku dan Sasuke, juga yang lain duduk di kursi yang sudah di siapkan.

"Baiklah! Apakah Inuzuka menerima Shi_one menjadi Istri dalam suka dan duka? Tanya Lee kepada Shion dan Kiba, kedua mempelai.  
Aku menggunakan action 'laugh' berkali-kali untuk mengekspresikan diriku karna merasa lucu dengan acara ini. Mereka terlihat serius banget! Hahaha.

"Sakura!" Sasuke menegorku. Aku berhenti menggunakan action 'laugh' dan memilih tertawa sungguhan dikamar.

"Iya." Saik! Kiba bersedia~ tinggal nunggu Shion.  
Lee mulai bertanya pada Shion,tetapi dia mengetik hanya kata perkata.

"Shi_one,"

"...apakah anda..."

"..."

"...menerima Inuzuka..."

"..."

"...sebagai..."

"Bersedia!" jawab Shion kecepetan. Membuat yang lain tertawa kecuali Lee dan Sasuke.

Lee mengeluarkan emoticon "-_-" sedangkan Sasuke berkomentar "Shion sabar banget.".  
Lalu ada yang membalas komentarnya Sasuke entah siapa.

"Shion gak sabar mau malem pertama tuh. Haha!" beh, asal baneget ngetiknya.

"Yee apaan sih! Salahin si Lee tuh yang ngetiknya perkata!" ketik(?) Shion yang malah nyalahin si Lee.

"Yaudeh kalian sah jadi suami istri!" seru Lee membuat yang lain berhura-hura senang akhirnya stamina gratis datang.

"Makanaaaaaan! Hao12gahsdgs" aku ngetik sambil makan kripik bikin keyboard-nya berminyak dan tanpa pikir panjang aku mengusapnya dengan selimut, jadi tombolnya kepencet tidak beraturan.

"Malu-maluin."

Jleb. Sasuke mencetuskan kalimat yang mengiris hati. Dan membuat pikiranku seperti mati. Entah kenapa jadi begini. Kok jadi serba berakhiran 'i'?

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Berantem yuk."

"Hn. Kapan? Dimana?"

"Shiooooon! Sisain makanannya yaaa! Aku ada urusan!" bukannya menjawab, aku malah booking makanan sama Shion.

"Oke Saki!" jawab Shion di tengah-tengah keributan para pengemis stamina.

"Yuk Sas!" aku mengajak Sasuke untuk player versus player atau singkatnya PvP. Che! Anak bocah kayak dia mah gampang. Yang duluan main game ini kan aku, pasti lebih Pro lah! Sombong dikit.

* * *

"Aaaaaa! Ulang ulaaaaang! Tadi laaaag!"

"Ngga mau"

"Ah curang!" aku sedang merajuk minta permainan di ulang. Ya, aku kalah darinya. Udah sombong, kalah lagi, malu -maluin memang pantas diucapkan padaku.

"Itu fair!"

"Aku pake netbook!"

"Udah tau gitu ngapain nantangin?" aku terdiam. Mau balas apaan ya? Kalimatnya terlalu 'benar' tapi aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Ah begini saja...

"Bagai mana kalau kita taruhan? Kalau aku menang, kamu harus membelikan aku cash selama sebulan!" ajakku kepada Sasuke sambil menggebu-gebu. "Tandingnya besok aja kalo staminanya penuh."

"Gak guna."

"Che! Kau hanya takut kalah, kan?"

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau aku yang menang, kamu harus menuruti semua permintaanku! Deal?"

"Deal!" entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa dibodohi.

* * *

Jam berapa ini? Aku melirik kearah sudut kanan bawah monitor netbookku. Oh sudah jam sebelas malam rupanya. Pantas saja aku mulai mengantuk. Tapi kayaknya kok aku melupakan sesuatu yah? Besok hari jumat, aku piket jadi harus bangun lebih pagi. Tapi kayaknya bukan itu yang harus aku ingat. Apa ya?

"Ng… apa ya?" tanpa sadar aku menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikiranku.

"OIYAAAAAA! PR!" aku langsung berpamitan pada Sasuke biar dia nggak bingung kalau aku langsung menghilang. Setelah itu aku langsung menyambar tasku yang aku taruh di sebelah kasur lalu mengambil buku cetak matematika berserta buku tulisnya juga alat tulis. Aku membuka halaman 76 pada buku cetak itu.

"20 soal essay semua…" piso mana piso? Rasanya mau mati aja. Tapi kalau mati nanti ibuku bagaimana ya? Terus Sasuke akan tau gak ya kalau aku mati? Nanti nii-chan sedih dan bahagia, bahagia jatah cemilan buat dia semua. Bukannya ngerjain malah ngayal. Mendingan kerjain dulu deh. Begadang deh ah.

* * *

-Sekolah-

Aku memasuki kelas sambil menyapa teman-temanku. Kali ini aku tidak protes saat hanya beberapa orang yang menjawabnya. Aku terlalu ngantuk. Tadi aku tidur jam setengah tiga pagi untuk mengerjakan PR, alhasil begini. Dasar PR sialan. (yang salah sebenernya siapa sih?)

Aku menduduki kursiku, lalu langsung meletakan kepalaku diatas meja, menutup wajahku dengan tas lalu memejamkan mata.

"S-Sakura-chan, kamu baik-baik saja?" aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh kesebelah kanan kearah si pelaku pemanggil.

"Ah, Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya mengantuk." Setelah menjawab itu, aku langsung memposisikan kepalaku seperti tadi.

"Me-memangnya kamu ngapain aja?" tanya hinata lagi. Suaranya yang lembut membuatku semakin ingin tidur.

"Aku mengerjakan PR." Jawabku dengan suara parau tanpa mengubah posisiku sama sekali.

"PR? Memangnya ada?"

"Matematika."

"Eh? Matematika? S-Sakura-chan, PR matematikanya dikumpulkan hari s-senin. Hari ini kan kita pulang lebih awal, g-guru-guru akan mengadakan rapat, jadi pelajaran matematikanya tidak ada. Bukankah kemarin sensei sudah bilang?"

"Hah?" Seketika aku mengangkat kepalaku lalu memandang Hinata dengan wajah kaget. Hari senin? Aku gak salah denger, kan?

"S-Sakura-chan? Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Kenapa nggak ada yang bilangin aku sih? Ah ngapain coba begadang sampe jam setengah tiga kalo ujung-ujungnya begini? Pokoknya pulang nanti aku langsung mau pulang! Terus tidur sepuasnya. Sebodo amat sama yag ngajakin keluar. Harus tidur!

.

.

.

"Saku! Karaokean yuk!" sekarang masih jam sepuluh pagi dan kami sudah di pulangkan. Seperti biasa aku, Ino dan Matsuri pulang bersama. Ketika baru saja keluar kelas –dengan tampang ngantuk- Matsuri langsung menawariku karaoke.

"Hoam… Males ah."

"Aku yang traktir."

"Oke ayo!"

* * *

Setelah karaokean, kami langsung makan di caffe terdekat dari tempat karaoke. Tentu saja Matsuri yang traktir lagi, kalo nggak di traktir aku pasti memilih pulang lalu tidur hehe.

"-iya si Shikamaru menelpon Sai, aku tidak tau mereka membicarakan apa. Aku dikunciin di kamar mandi di rumah Sai. Katanya aku dilarang menguping." Ino sedang bercerita yang 'sangat seru baginya' kepadaku dan Matsuri. Sesekali dia memasukan potongan pan cake ke mulutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian bertiga?" tanya Matsuri kepada Ino.

"Yah begitulah, masih sama. Kalau kau bagaimana, Saki?" Ino tiba-tiba bertanya kepadaku membuatku sedikit tersentak.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanyaku sambil mengemut sendok.

"Itu si Sasuke."

"UHUK!" aku memuntahkan sendok yang tadi aku emut keatas meja. Lalu langsung mengelap mulutku dengan tisu.

"JOROK BEGO!" Ino memundurkan badannya karna jijik. Sialan aku di jijikin -_-.

"Kau nanyanya yang nggak-nggak!"

"Bener kok pertanyaannya si Ino, nggak ada yang salah." Kali ini Matsuri yang berbicara. Dia kok ngebelain si Pig sih? Pertanyaan Ino tuh salah, karna pertanyaan itu tuh seharusnya nggak usah di tanya. Malu tau.

"Nggak kenapa-napa kok. Lagian cuman di game sih, nggak harus ada ceritanya, kan?"

"Tapi Sakura, itu tetep pakai perasaan, kan?" Matsuri memang yang paling bijak. Perkataanya selalu benar. Saking benarnya, aku sampai tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Aku sarankan kamu jangan menganggap remeh seseorang yang ada di game, Sakura." ucapnya lagi tanpa mendengar jawaban dariku. Yah dia sudah tau jawabannya dari prilakuku.

"Kamu sendiri yang bilang waktu itu kalau hubungan di game juga hampir sama dengan di dunia nyata. Aku juga bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari mata kamu saat bercerita pertualanganmu dengan Sasuke di game itu." JLEB! Matsu… perkataanmu sangat amat tepat. Tolong hentikan.

"Itu berarti Sasuke juga sama sepertimu. Dia sebagai pasanganmu di game pasti juga memiliki suatu perasaan padamu. Tapi kita tidak tau perasaan apa yang ada di hatinya padamu." Perkataan Matsuri membuatku merenung. Ucapannya memang benar tetapi entah kenapa aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Apa benar akan seperti itu? Ini kan hanya game.

"Bisa jadi perasaan tidak suka, Saki." Ino menimpali perkataan Matsuri. Bisa saja Sasuke memiliki perasaan tidak suka tetapi ingin menjebakku makanya dia tetap bertahan bersamaku. Bisa juga dia malah menyukaiku. Ternyata banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi nantinya. Tapi, dia hanya anak berusia 13 tahun, apa itu bisa terjadi? Haha kayaknya nggak mungkin.

"Kamu harus berhati-hati, Sakura. Jangan mudah percaya." aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Matsuri terlalu berlebihan, ini kan... hanya game. Ya kan?

TBC

* * *

Oke, gue tau gue kayak orang nggak tau diri yang bikin FF abis itu kabur ntah kemana. Soalnya gue masih belum puas dan masih belajar sama ff gue yang sebelumnya, (sama yang ini juga sih)itu sebabnya ff yang sebelomnya seperti jalan buntu.

Maaf kalo banyak salahnya, masih belajar, maaf kalo kurang di mengerti ceritanya, maaf kalo ada kesamaan dalam ceritanya. :)

Oiya ff ini bakalan berproses lagipada bulan juli~ jadi harap sabar.

Semoga aja di ff ini nggak terjadi discontinued ya.

KEEP OR DELETE?


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: DLDR, TYPO, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Bahasa kacau, cerita suka-suka auth, nggak ada judul gamenya, dll**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Di game online pasti ada yang berpacaran di game, istilah lainnya couples. Banyak yang jatuh cinta sungguhan karenanya. Aku Haruno Sakura, hanya menganggap game online hanya sebuah game, tidak lebih.**

**JUST GAME**

DUK DUK DUK!

"Okaa-san!"

DUK DUK DUK!

"Otou-san!"

DUK DUK DUK!

"Konohamaru!"

DUK DUK DUK!

"ONII-CHAN! BUKAAA!" aku baru pulang dari jalan-jalan gratisan. Dan sekarang aku sedang menggedor-gedor pintu rumahku karna pintunya terkunci.  
Aku melirik kearah tangan kananku yang masih terus menggedor-gedor pintu rumah. Di pergelangan tangan kananku terdapat gelang karet tebal berwarna hitam, sebenernya itu jam tangan yang aku dapat dari gacha tapi modelnya kayak gelang karet. Jam satu siang. Oh pantesan gak ada orang, mereka kan taunya aku pulang jam tiga jadi rumah dikunci. Tapi paling tidak pasti ada Konohamaru, dia kan masih SD pasti sudah pulang dari tadi.

Cklek

Duk!

"Aw! Sakit!" ada yang mengaduh kesakitan. Kayak suara Konohamaru deh.

"Nee-chan! Stop ngegedor-gedor kepalaku!" aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah korban yang ternyata itu adikku. Aku membungkuk mensejajarkan tinggiku dengannya lalu tersenyum.

"Ta da i ma."

"..." bukannya menjawab malah memasang wajah datar.

"Tadaima woy! Jawab!" aku menyentil-nyentil jidat adikku masih dengan wajah tersenyum. Mungkin karna jidatku lebar aku jadi dendam dengan jidat adikku yang normal. (apa coba)

"Okeri!" jawab adikku asal.

"Okaeri, bodoh!" setelah membenarkan perkataan adikku, aku langsung menyelonong masuk kedalam rumah. Melepas sepatuku dengan asal lalu lari ke dapur.

"Baru juga nyampe udah ngegeledah kulkas aja." aku mendengar adikku berbicara kepadaku dari ruang tamu. Aku sedikit mengangkat alisku bingung.

"Aku haus tadi habis teriak-teriak." jawabku sambil berjalan kearah sofa ruang tamu. Disana sudah ada Konohamaru duduk bersimpuh didepan televisi yang menampilkan animasi mobil Formula 1. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah diatas tombol-tombol stik Playstation 3-nya.

"Siapa suruh teriak-teriak?" tanyanya yang lebih mirip pernyataan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Kamu." jawabku sambil merebahkan badanku diatas sofa. Aku melihat Konohamaru mem-pause gamenya lalu menoleh kearahku.

"Kok aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yang lama bukain pintu siapa? Ngegame mulu sih!"

"Iya, kan aku mirip Nee-chan." aku mendelik kearah Konohamaru karna penuturannya. Wajahnya sedang tersenyum, atau mungkin menyeringai dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kamu bangga banget mirip Nee-chan. Makasih udah ngefans sama aku." aku beranjak dari sofa lalu membalikan badan menuju kamarku. Saat membalikan badan, aku sengaja mengibaskan rambut pink-ku, berlagak seperti artis sambil tersenyum. Fufufu~

* * *

Hari ini aku ada taruhan dengan Sasuke. Tapi aku masih lelah, kepalaku sedikit pening karna kurangnya jam tidurku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang sambil memijit-mijit pangkal hidungku yang nyut-nyutan. Tanganku yang nganggur merogoh saku rok seragam sekolahku yang berwarna biru donker itu. Aku menarik tanganku dengan menggenggam sebuah benda kotak yang bergambar dan bisa mengeluarkan suara, nama lainnya sih handphone.

Aku segera membuka aplikasi browser kesayanganku yang ber-icon O besar nan lonjong berwarna merah. Jangan di sebut soalnya ini bukan ajang iklan(?). Namanya Opera Mini. Aku nyebutin buat ngasih tau yang belum tau kok, jangan salah paham ya.

Aku membuka website facebook, lalu mengisi dua kotak persegi panjang yang terdapat disitu.

[Sasuke_u ]  
[*************** ]

Passwordnya panjang yah? Ada 15 perpaduan huruf dan nomor kalau tidak salah. Hehe itu yang buat passwordnya aku. Sewaktu itu facebook Sasuke di hack seseorang, dia minta bantuan kepadaku untuk mengembalikannya. Bukannya dia tidak bisa, tapi saat itu dia sedang ada di luar kota. Karna aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan cuma-cuma alias gratisan, Sasuke harus membayarnya dengan tidak mengganti password yang telah kubuat itu. Hohoho~

Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain aku ngebuka facebooknya Sasuke? Kalian akan tahu nanti!

**Home Profile Friend Message(10) Notification(13) Chat (10)**

Yang online dikit banget. Temennya juga dikit sih. Tapi liat Followers-nya! 1492 orang untuk anak 13 tahun yang wajahnya tidak dipamerkan di facebooknya. Gila! Ini anak siapa sih sebenernya?

Sekarang kita beralih ke Messages-nya!

**Karin Simerahmaroon**Today 12:21pm  
Dibales dong! Aku pena...

**Kiba Uzumaki**Yesterday 04:31pm**  
**Iye ntar aja. Si Shion...

**RinRin chuphacupz**Yesterday 03:00pm  
Hi

**Tayuya**Yesterday 02:55pm**  
**Kamu kok sombong ban...

**Hanabi Hyuuga**Yesterday 12:07pm  
Kak, kirimin ke petsos...

Dan lain-lain didalamnya, tapi yang membuatku tertarik adalah message dari si Karin-Karin itu.

Coba kita lihat yah apa saja yang mereka bicarakan!

Klik!

**Karin Simerahmaroon**  
Hi Sasuke-kun

**Sasuke**  
?

**Karin Simerahmaroon**  
Pelit kata bngt sih  
Eh, liat video klip ini deh, menggambarkan hatiku padamu /xxxxxxxxxx

**Sasuke**  
Males

**Karin Simerahmaroon  
**Kamu lagi ngapain sih?

**Sasuke**  
Ngegame

**Karin Simerahmaroon**  
Oh game itu yah! Couplean sama aku yuk

_'Wets! Dia punyaku, setan!' ini jeritan dari dalam hati aku lho._

**Sasuke**  
Udah punya

**Karin Simerahmaroon**  
SIAPA?! :''''''''(

**Karin Simerahmaroon**  
Jawab sasuke!  
Hey!

**Karin Simerahmaroon**  
Dibales dong! Aku penasaran siapa cewek kamu!

Aku mengklik tombol back, soalnya percakapannya cuma sampai di situ saja. Rada ilfil sih sebenernya, tapi yaudah lah.

Aku melakukan penggledahan message lagi karna aku mulai penasaran dan ini mulai menarik. Aku hanya membuka pesan-pesan dari beberapa orang tertentu saja, tapi kebanyakan cewek. Soalnya yang ngirim rata-rata cewek semua. Ada yang temen sekolahnya dia, anak gamer, dan ada juga orang yang minta kenalan. Percakapan mereka kadang bikin ngakak, kadang bikin sebal juga. Yang bikin ngakak tuh yang kayak si Karin Karin itu. Nah yang bikin sebal dan hati jadi panas pas ngebaca percakapan Sasuke dengan seorang cewek bernama Moegi, kelihatan akrab. Akrabnya tuh sama kayak aku dengan Sasuke. Gak rela kalau di samain!

Saking kesalnya, aku sampai mengerucutkan bibirku dengan tidak sadar. Sadarnya ketika layar handphoneku menjadi gelap, dan memantulkan wajah agak jelek yang tidak tau punya siapa(?).

Tiba-tiba ketika aku me-reload halaman facebook itu, yang keluar malah tampilan awal facebook. Tampilan saat kita akan me-login-kan akun kita. Aku kaget karna tiba-tiba logout sendiri. Langsung saja aku me-login-kan facebookku.

[Sakuraharuno ]  
[********** ]

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, keluarlah tampilan awal saat kita login.

**Home Profile Friend Message(1) Notification(10) Chat(48)**

Aku agak kaget melihat ada seseorang yang mengirimiku pesan. Jadi aku langsung mengklik tulisan 'Message' daripada 'Notification'.

Danternyata pesannya dari... Sasuke?

Sasuke  
Abis menjelajah ya?  
Dapet apa aja?

Aku membaca beberapa kali pesan dari Sasuke yang kayaknya kurang masuk ke otakku. Setelah mengerti, barulah aku membalasnya.

Sakura Haruno

Sok tau!

Ternyata maksud dari kata 'menjelajah' berarti menjelajah facebooknya. Aku jadi malu sendiri. Malunya kayak cewek yang ketahuan punya bulu dada. Tapi kalau kayak gitu sih jauh lebih malu ketimbang kepergok nge-kepoin orang. Setelah mereload, munculah pesan baru dari Sasuke.

Sasuke  
Emang tau.  
Jadi ga taruhannya?

Sakura Haruno  
Nggak sabar buat kalah ya, hun?

Sasuke  
Oh tentu

Sakura Haruno  
Tenang aja, aku akan membuatmu kalah lebih cepat

Sasuke  
Ok. Aku tunggu sayang.

Aku tersenyum meremehkan, walaupun Sasuke tidak melihatnya tetapi aku tidak tahan untuk tersenyum.  
Aku beranjak dari kasur lalu berjalan kearah lemari pakaianku. Aku mengeluarkan seperangkat alat internet (netbook, charger, modem dan kawannya) lalu memasangnya sesuai aturan. Ketika booting, aku mengisi waktunya dengan mengganti baju seragam sekolahku dengan baju rumahan, celana pendek dan kaus lengan pendek. Setelah itu, dengan semangat yang meletup-letup seperti popcorn(?), aku langsung menghubungkan netbookku dengan internet.

Setelah terhubung, aku langsung membuka game kesayanganku itu, memasukan ID dan passwordnya, lalu...

Enter!

Now Loading...

Aku menunggu dengan tidak sabar sambil memperhatikan tiga titik di sebelah tulisan 'Now Loading' yang terus bertambah berkurang bertambah berkurang bertambah berkurang dan begitu seterusnya sampai tulisan itu hilang dan memunculkan gambar sebuah ruangan persegi dengan dekorasi yang udah aku atur sedemikian rupa (ribet kalau dideskripsikan). Disana masih ada karakterku yang aku buat mirip denganku, dan masih dengan pakaian yang sama, yaitu celana jeans pendek  
diatas lutut, kaus putih lengan  
panjang dipadukan rompi jeans, juga  
sepatu boots. Dan tak lupa senjatanya berupa pedang panjang yang selalu ia genggam.  
Karna aku akan pvp dengan Sasuke, aku mengganti pakaian dan juga senjatanya menjadi full cash. Aku hanya ingin jaga-jaga saja biar tidak kalah. Padahal sih takut, takut kalah.

Selesai merubah style dari karakterku yang unyu-unyu macho ini, aku langsung mengklik icon buddies lalu mencari nick name DarkRaven disana. Ternyata dia sudah online duluan. Aku langsung mengklik icon private chat yang berada disebelah icon home yang ada disebelah nick namenya. Hahaha ribet ya.  
Lalu seketika munculah kotak kecil untuk mengiriminya pm.

**You**  
(14.05) dimana?

**DarkRaven**  
(14.06) di park.

**You**  
(14.06) server apaan? -_-

**DarkRaven**  
(14.07) Elder

Setelah mengetahui alamat tempat Sasuke berada, aku langsung menuju ke lokasi. Sasuke tidak pernah memberi alamat palsu kok, tenang aja.

Saat aku sampai di lokasi, aku langsung berdiri disebelahnya. Bukannya nyapa baik-baik malah di sindir.

"Full Cash. Takut ya?" sindir Sasuke kepadaku. Biasa aja kali nyindirnya gak usah pake tepat sasaran.

"Nggak kok. Aku kan pro, jadi buat nunjukin ke newbies kalau aku pro pake full cash." jawabku yang sudah aku persiapkan sebelumnya. Itu jawaban bohongan doang kok, aku sebenernya nggak ngebanding-bandingin pro sama yang newbie.

"Tumben." balasnya singkat. Baru saja aku akan membalasnya kembali, tiba-tiba netbookku mengeluarkan bunyi 'Puk!' dan diwaktu yang bersamaan muncul kotak kecil yang menandakan adanya request untuk pvp. Langsung saja aku menerimanya karna itu dari Sasuke, kalau tidak nanti Sasuke keburu sadar aku belum mengganti stuff yang aku kenakan. Saat di tempat battle kita tidak bisa melakuan apapun selain hal yang berhubungan dengan battle.

Tak lama kemudian, gambar di monitor pun berubah. Ternyata Sasuke memilih tempat seperti padang rumput yang luas dan lenggang. Padahal aku suka di hutan bisa bersembunyi.

Aku berada disisi kiri sedangkan Sasuke di sisi kanan. Ketika tanda pertarungan dimulai, aku hanya diam dan mengisi stamina (ditandai dengan adanya cahaya diseluruh tubuh karakterku). Stamina yang ini berbeda dengan stamina yang harian, stamina yang ini untuk mencukupi skill yang kita punya. Sedangkan yang harian, untuk mencukupi kegiatan kita di game dan akan penuh kembali ketika jam 00.01 tiba. Hal ini agar para players tidak terus menerus bermain game.

Masih dengan mengisi stamina, Sasuke berlari menghampiriku sambil berkata "cupu" dengan huruf kecil-kecil tanpa tanda apapun.  
Ketika Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya kearahku, aku langsung loncat kebelakangnya lalu menjauhi dirinya. Saat aku rasa sudah jarak terjauh alias udah mentok, aku diam lagi sambil mengisi stamina.

Sasuke menghampiriku lagi, tetapi aku lagi-lagi menghindarinya. Begitu seterusnya sampai staminaku penuh. Walaupun tadi sempat beberapa kali terkena serangan darinya, aku tidak membalas dan tetap terfokus pada stamina.

"Ayo mulai!" kataku kepada Sasuke yang berada diujung sana. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan emoticon '-_-'. Mungkin maksudnya, 'udah mulai dari tadi kali'.

Aku berlari kearah Sasuke, Sasuke berlari kearahku, lalu kami berpelukan. Nggak lah. Ketika jaraknya sudah dekat aku langsung mengeluarkan 'Fire Storm'. Seketika muncul angin besar seperti tornado tetapi dari api yang besar. Karakter Sasuke terhempas keatas lalu jatuh.

Aku kembali berlari kearahnya. Karakter Sasuke sudah berdiri tegak. Dia hanya diam sambil mengisi stamina. Sedikit lagi jarak yang aku inginkan tercapai(?) lalu aku akan mengeluarkan jurus yang sama. Tapi tanpa diduga...

'Lightning Shoot!'

Sasuke mengarahkan pedangnya kearahku, pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya petir yang tepat mengenaiku tanpa bisa kuhindari. Aku melihat darah dari karakterku tinggal kurang dari seperempat. Darahku cepat habis karna tadi terkena beberapa serangan ringan dari Sasuke saat mengisi stamina. Ringan tapi banyak. Sedangkan darah dari karakter Sasuke sisa setengah, itupun karna aku menyerangnya dengan jurus terbesarku.

"Huaaaah parah!" aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengeluh. Dan tidak ada balasan darinya. Padahal kalau dia lagi ngetik, kesempatan itu bisa aku gunakan menyerangnya.

Aku melirik kearah staminaku. Ternyata masih sisa setengah, cukup untuk menyerang Sasuke seperti tadi. Aku berlari kearah Sasuke, dia tidak mungkin mengeluarkan jurusnya seperti tadi karna staminanya tidak akan cukup. Aku tertawa dalam hati, kemenangan akan aku dapatkan sebentar lagi. Tetapi Sasuke tidak diam saja. Dia berlari menjauhiku. Aku terus mengejarnya berharap mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang.

Sasuke terpojok. Dia tidak bisa menghindariku ataupun melompatiku karna jika dia melompatiku itu sama saja seperti bunuh diri. Jadi terima nasib ya.

Namun ketika aku baru saja ingin mengeluarkan jurusku, pergerakanku terhenti. Detik berikutnya, munculah sesuatu yang membuat mataku terbelak.

_**'TIMES UP! DarkRaven WIN!'**_

* * *

"Yah aku menang, Cherry." kata Sasuke sambil menggunakan action 'sad'. Dia benar-benar menyindirku membuatku kesal sekaligus malu karna sudah terlalu PD.

Sasuke menang karna darahnya lebih banyak dari pada aku ketika waktu pertempuran habis. Well, kali ini aku benar-benar kalah. Tidak ada kecurangan disini, juga tidak ada kesalahan teknis seperti kemarin. Ini murni kesalahanku, aku salah membuat strategi.

"Baiklah, apa maumu?" tanyaku kepada Sasuke. Mungkin wajahku sudah benar-benar kecut sekarang. Harga diriku terasa seperti diinjak-injak. Tapi karna aku bukan pengecut yang mengingkari janji, aku akan meladeni si Sasuke itu.

"Sekarang ke room-ku. Akan aku kasih tau apa yang aku mau." jawab Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, karakternya menghilang.

Dikamar, posisiku tengkurap menghadap laptop. Sesekali aku menguap sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sudut mataku. Lalu aku langsung pergi ke room-nya.

Room Sasuke bernuansa gelap dan horror, tapi terlihat keren. Wallpapernya berwarna biru donker dan lantainya seperti papan catur yang berwarna merah dan hitam. Dengan berbagai item creepy -yang aku rasa dia membelinya saat event halloween- room Sasuke terlihat semakin horror.

"Sekarang apa? Aku ngantuk." tanyaku sambil berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin kamu melakukan semua yang aku perintahkan."

"Kok begitu?" kepalaku agak terangkat karna kaget, dan rasa kantukku sedikit berkurang.

"Kau tadi kalah, Saku." tuturnya singkat, aku mikir keras. Dia tidak akan melakukan pelecehan kan?

"Aku tidak melakukan pelecehan." seakan bisa membaca pikiranku dari jarak jauh, Sasuke kembali menuturkan kalimatnya.

"Yaudah deh." akhirnya aku pun mengiyakannya walau agak gak ikhlas sebenernya. Lagi pula aku sudah mengantuk, akan lama jika aku menolaknya.

"Pokoknya kamu harus selalu bersamaku."

"Iya! Aku ngga bakalan kabur lagian juga."

"Dah, itu saja. Gampang kan?" tanya Sasuke meyakiniku. Bodohnya, aku malah mengangguk pelan, mau mengangguk kencang pun tetap saja Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

"Iya. Sasuke..." aku memanggil Sasuke. Aku mau meminta ijin untuk offline.

"Apa?"

"Aku off ya? Ngantuk."

"Hn. Dah"

"Dadaaah." Dengan sekali hentakan tangan, aku menutup netbookku tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu. Lalu kesadaranku pun hilang.

* * *

"Sakura, dua tambah tiga berapa?"

"Ngh... Lima..." aku terbangun dari tidurku setelah menggumamkan sesuatu. Aku membuka mataku sacara perlahan, secara samar aku melihat kepala merah yang sedang menyengir didepan wajahku. Seketika aku menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan si kepala merah itu.

"Nii-chan!"

Plak!

Aku menepok wajah Nii-chanku itu. Bukan di pipi, tapi tepat di bagian depan wajahnya. Seketika Nii-chanku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sakit!" erang Nii-chan sambil memegang wajahaya. Habis aku sebal sama dia, dia sangat sering menjahiliku saat membangunkan aku. Jadi aku menepoknya.

"Siapa suruh orang lagi tidur ditanya-tanya?!" tanyaku kesal. Aku duduk bersila diatas kasur sambil melipat tanganku di depan dada, pipiku menggembung tanda aku kesal.

"Hahaha, kamu mengigau tidak jelas tadi. Makanya aku menanyaimu sesuatu. Tidak disangka kamu menjawabnya, hahaha!" Sasori-nii keluar dari kamarku sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Maluuu! Wajahku pasti sudah memerah!

Aku berdiri diatas kasur, mataku menjelajah keseluruh sudut kasur.

"HP mana?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. Aku mengangkat selimut tinggi-tinggi berharap aku langsung menemukan benda itu. Tetapi ternyata tidak ada di sana. Aku mengangkat bantal-bantal yang ada di kasurku. Ternyata handphoneku tertimpa bantal, untungnya bukan tertimpa tubuhku.

Aku mengotak-atik handphoneku sebentar. Mengecek apakah ada sms ataupun misscall. Ada dua sms yang masuk, tapi yang satu dari operator yang satu lagi dari sms 'mama minta pulsa'. Aku langsung mereplay sms tersebut dengan kalimat 'uangnya mana mah?' tapi tidak kunjung dibalas, mungkin dia tidak punya pulsa makanya dia meminta pulsa. Yasudah lah, aku pergi ke kamar mandi saja, sudah jam setengah lima. Hari ini malam sabtu dan setiap sabtu libur, karna aku jomblo dalam artian yang nyata dan aku tidak pergi malam ini, aku mandi seadanya saja.

Selesai mandi, dengan mengenakan hot pants dan kaus lengan panjang kedodoran, aku langsung turun kebawah mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

"Otou-san belum pulang?" tanyaku kepada kaa-sanku yang sedang menulis daftar pengeluaran bulanan di meja makan.

"Belum. Dia sedang membeli sesuatu kayaknya." jawab kaa-sanku. Aku mangangguk mengerti, lalu membuka kulkas. Setelah memilih-milih apa yang akan aku makan, aku mengambil selembar keju lalu memakannya.

Aku duduk bersila di samping Sasori-nii yang sedang bermain game PES dengan sangat tenang.

"Main berdua dong!" pintaku kepadanya. Dia melirik kearahku sebentar lalu kembali memandangi layar televisi.

"Abis ini." jawabnya singkat. Ketika menunggunya selesai bermain, aku hanya menontonnya sambil terus mengemut keju yang tadi aku ambil. Biar habisnya lama makanya diemut.

"Nih!" Sasori-nii melemparkan stik PS 3 yang satunya kepadaku. Aku melilih-milih negara mana yang akan bermain. Aku memilih yang bajunya bagus sama pemainnya yang ganteng-ganteng saja. Aku kan tidak begitu suka main game bola, jadi tidak penting pemainnya yang mana. Nanti ujungnya kalah juga kok. Akhirnya aku memilih yang para pemainnya menggunakan pakaian warna kuning, dan Nii-chan berwarna orange.

PRIIIT!

Dibabak pertama ini timku yang memegang bolanya, langsung saja kugiring bolanya ke gawang lawan. Tetapi Nii-chan mengambilnya lalu membawanya kearah yang sebaliknya. Aku pun mengejar Nii-chanku, agak bingung sih soalnya aku hanya memperhatikan satu pemain, lalu tiba-tiba aku mengendalikan pemain yang lain yang berada di depan Nii-chan. Jadinya aku salah, seharusnya berlari mendekati Nii-chan tetapi malah menjauhinya.

"Aduuuh~" keluhku tanpa sadar. Aku mulai geregetan mainnya sampai-sampai asal pencet tombol.

"Gol! Yah..."

"Kyaaa! Yes!" aku terlonjak kegirangan saat kiper dari timku dapat menahan bola agar tidak masuk kegawangku.

"Huaaah kalaaah!" aku memandangi layar televisi dengan lesu. Disana tertulis 8-1. 8 dari Sasori-nii dan aku hanya menyumbang satu gol, itupun karna aku asal pencet tiba-tiba masuk. Senengnya luar biasa bisa masukin satu gol.

"Mainya biasa aja sih. Telingaku sakit!" Nii-san meniup-niup kepalan tangannya yang sedikit longgar lalu diarahkannya ke telinganya. Loh memang kenapa?

"Brutal! Cewek kalo main game emang gitu, atau kamu yang brutal dan berisik?" tanya Nii-sanku yang lebih mirip sindiran. Aku memandang Sasori-nii sambil memiringkan kepala bingung. Mungkin dia mengerti aku binggung, dia pun menjelaskannya.

"Gak sadar ya? Tiap Nii-chan ngegolin kamu mukul Nii-chan. Tuh liat aja, tombol stiknya kayaknya pada mendem." aku melirik kearah stik PS yang aku pegang. Aku memperhatikan tombol-tombolnya lalu menekan-nekannya.

Wah mendem beneran loh. Aku sampai kaget. Ternyata aku sekuat itu ya hohoho.

Aku melirik Sasori-nii dengan menakutkan, maksudnya takut-takut. Aku takut disuruh menggantikan stik PS yang telah kurusak ini. Nanti tidak bisa beli pulsa modem, mana masa aktifnya tinggal empat hari lagi.

"Ini sih emang udah mendem. Kalo gak mendem aku tadi pasti menang. Udah ah gak seru, mending main game online!" aku langsung berlari kearah kamar dengan terburu-buru lalu membanting pintu. Lari dari omelan Nii-chan dan melindungi dompet.

"Hahh... Hahh... Hah..." aku bersandar di balik pintu sambil mengatur napasku dan detak jantungku. Agak panik soalnya tadi. Setelah kembali normal, aku langsung berjalan kearah kasur. Disana masih ada netbookku yang tertutup, dan ada kabel yang menancap disana.

"Yaampun! Aku lupa mencabut chargernya!" aku langsung meloncat keatas kasur, mengangkat netbookku lalu mencabut colokan chargernya dengan hentakan. Dari pada batterainya yang bochor bochor mending chargernya yang rusak kan. Lebih murah nanti biayanya.

Aku membuka netbookku dengan satu tangan, lalu menekan tombol on/off dengan tangan yang satunya. Karna tadi aku menutup netbookku tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu, netbookku jadi sleep mode. Semua program dan software yang aku buka masih tetap terbuka, kecuali internetnya sudah terputus. Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku langsung membuka game kesayanganku itu.

* * *

"Sasuke gak on, tadi pas kau off gak lama dia juga off." tutur player ber-nickname Inuzuka itu. Aku menghampirinya karna aku pikir dia tau kemana Sasuke, bisa jadi Sasuke online tetapi setoff.

"Oh gitu. Terus itu siapa?" aku mengirim tanda panah kearah karakter cowok berambut orange. Di wajah karakter itu terdapat beberapa tindikan yang kalau tidak salah belinya di shop event halloween tahun lalu. Aku mengklik karakternya lalu muncul lah kotak yang berisikan keterangan dari karakter itu, 'PeiN' nickname-nya.

"Itu Yahiko," jawab Shion yang sudah kembali dari AFK-nya. "Panggil aja Pein."

"Salam kenal Cherry" sapanya padaku, lalu dia menggunaka action 'Smile' membuat wajah dari karakter itu tersenyum.

"Ah salam kenal juga! Panggil aja Sakura." jawabku sambil menggunakan action yang sama seperti Pein.

"Pein teman sekolah kami, dia player lama tapi vakum enam bulan." jelas Kiba. Ternyata Pein teman Shion dan Kiba di sekolah, mereka bersekolah di SMA 2 Konoha. Kalau aku di SMA 27 Konoha. Asik ya punya teman satu sekolah main game yang sama, temanku hanya si Naruto saja yang main game online ini.

"Oiya, kita mau hunting sekalian mau bantuin aku menyelesaikan quest, mau ikut?" tawar Shion kepadaku. Mumpung sedang senggang, aku langsung saja menggunakan action 'Nod'.

* * *

(skip time, one week)

Sudah satu minggu setelah aku mengenal Pein, kami semakin akrab bahkan melebihi keakrabanku dengan Kiba dan Shion. Setiap hari kami saling berbalas-balasan SMS dari pagi hingga malam. Dan sudah satu minggu juga Sasuke tidak menunjukan kehadirannya di game. Aku agak kangen. Agak? Iya, soalnya rasa kangenku terlupakan oleh teman-teman di game yang lain, termasuk Pein.

"Besok hari sabtu, gimana kalau kita ketemuan?" aku membaca berkali-kali pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Pein. Jantungku langsung berpacu cepat, entah kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini.

"Ayo, jam berapa? Dimana?" balasku yang agak dilama-lamain. Biar tidak kelihatan kalau aku ehem senang ehem tapi gugup juga.

Aku bingung harus bagaimana agar tidak malu-maluin dan terlihat asyik tapi tidak sok akrab. Kalian pasti tau kan bagaimana rasanya saat bertemu dengan seseorang yang biasanya hanya akrab di dunia maya atau SMS? Deg-degan dan agak panik. Apa yang harus aku lakukan nantinya saat bertemu? Lebih baik aku tanya Hinata saja.

Tuuuuut... Tuuuuut...

"M-moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan?" sapa Hinata disebrang sana. Padahal di telpon tapi dia masih saja tergagap.

"Hinata-chan! Bisa kita bertemu sebentar di Konoha Park?"

.  
.

"A-ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah bingung. Kami sedang duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di taman ini sambil memakan es krim, aku yang traktir Hinata lho.

"Etto... Hinata-chan bagaimana saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto? Kalian kenal di facebook kan?" tanyaku sambil menunduk. Aku agak malu nanyanya, aku jarang menanyakan masalah seperti ini pada seseorang. Makanya aku memilih Hinata yang pendiam, kalau menanyai Ino pasti aku di tertawai.

"Eh? I-itu..." wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah semerah tomat. Lucu sekali.

"Ya?"

"It-itu aku hanya menemuinya saja. K-kenapa?" Hinata balik menanyaiku dengan pandangan curiga, wajahnya masih sedikit memerah.

"I-itu aku ingin bertemu se-seseorang." aduh kenapa aku jadi tergagap seperti Hinata sih?

"Dengan?"

"Eh? Itu... Anak SMA 2." jawabku dengan suara pelan.

"S-Sakura-chan punya teman di SMA 2?" tanya Hinata, aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku lalu menoleh kearahnya.

"Punya. Banyak malahan." jawabku singkat lalu menjilat es krimku yang mulai meleleh.

"Ka-kamu kenal Kiba? Inuzuka Kiba?" aku kaget dengan pertanyaan Hinata. Kiba termasuk teman baikku di game pastinya aku senang karna sahabatku ternyata berteman dengan sahabatku di game.

Aku tersenyum sumringah, ternyata dunia memang sempit ya.

"Kenal! Dia teman di game! Wah kau siapanya, Hinata?" aku sedikit antusias dan sedikit melupakan tujuan awal.

"D-dia teman satu lesku. Ap-apa kamu mau akan bertemu dengannya?" Hinata tersenyum hangat padaku. Senyum sumringahku pun menghilang.

"Bukan. Tapi temannya, namanya Yahiko atau Pein. Kamu kenal?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala lalu menjilat es krim vanillanya. Aku kembali menunduk sambil menjilati es krimku dengan tidak napsu.

"S-saat bertemu dengan N-Naruto-kun di depan kelas, aku sangat berdebar-debar, a-aku hanya bisa diam saja." aku mengangkat kepalaku memperhatikan Hinata yang mulai bercerita. Ia memandang langit yang sedang cerah ini dengan pandangan menerawang.

"T-tapi aku berusaha untuk berbicara padanya, dan menanggapi setiap u-ucapannya. Dan it-itu membuat suasana menjadi lebih sejuk." Hinata menurunkan pandangannya kearahku sambil tersenyum. Hinata anak yang baik, dia pintar dan pemalu, tetapi menggemaskan. Walau begitu, Hinata juga banyak yang tidak menyukai. Sikap pemalunya sering disalah artikan sok imut oleh banyak orang yang kurang baik. Orang yang baik seperti Naruto pasti tidak akan menjauhi Hinata yang baik nan anggun ini. Hinata beruntung sekali mendapatkan Naruto, sikap pendiamnya itu mulai berkurang karnanya. Aku menghela napas pasrah, kepribadianku buruk sekali jika dibandingkan dengan Hinata.

* * *

Esoknya

Aku sedang berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju stasiun Konoha, sekarang sudah jam dua belas kurang lima menit. Stasiun Konoha sudah sangat dekat, tapi aku tetap berjalan perlahan-lahan. Aku tidak ingin terlihat menunggunya atau terlihat sampai di lokasi lebih cepat dari waktu yang di janjikan seperti orang yang terlalu bersemangat.

Aku berdiri di depan stasiun Konoha degan gugup.

Gulp!

Bukannya melangkah masuk, aku malah menyender di tembok bagian depan stasiun seperti bersembunyi dari kejaran hasip. Aku menjulurkan kepalaku untuk melihat kedalam. Mataku menjelajah seisi stasiun mencari orang yang akan aku temui. Aku sudah melihat fotonya dari facebook, itu akan mempermudah pencarian.

Tidak ada...

Tidak ada...

Aku tersenyum senang, setidaknya aku masih memiliki waktu untuk bernapas, eh maksudnya mengatur mentalku.

"Ngeliatin apa sih?" Seseorang jauh lebih tinggi dariku ikut mengintip kedalam stasiun. Aku mendongak keatas, tepat diatas kepalaku ada kepala lain. Orang itu menunduk membuat wajahnya tepat menghadap wajahku. Kepala jeruk...

"Hai!"

"Kyaaa!"

To Be Continued

Hai~ Alrena disini~ Sesuai janji aku ngeusahain buat update sebelum Juli. Aku mau ikut test Universitas Negri soalnya, jadi updatenya lama dan ngetiknya disela-sela tumpukan buku hoho

Gimana chapter yang ini? Seru kah? Apa sebaliknya?

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca~ nanti setelah ujian aku proses lagi yang chapter 3 nya

Seeyaaa~


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: DLDR, TYPO, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Bahasa gaul(?), cerita suka-suka auth, dll**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Di game online pasti ada yang berpacaran di game, istilah lainnya couples. Banyak yang jatuh cinta sungguhan karenanya. Aku Haruno Sakura, hanya menganggap game online hanya sebuah game, tidak lebih.**

**JUST GAME**

* * *

"Hai!"

"Kyaa!"

Brukgubrukgubruk(?)

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Pelecehan ya?!"

"E-eh... Bukaaaan! Dia teman saya! Maaf sudah membuat kesalah pahaman!" aku membungkuk-bungkuk panik di depan kerumunan orang yang tiba-tiba berkumpul mengelilingi kami setelah aku berteriak. Yang tadinya bawa batu, kayu, besi, sampai samurai langsung menurunkan senjata mereka dengan ekspresi 'yaelah'nya masing-masing. Jadi tidak enak begini.

"Yee kirain apaan."

"Jangan teriak-teriak makanya, dikiranya ada sesuatu."

"Ah padahal mau join." Heh? Join apanya?!

Lalu orang-orang itu pun bubar dan berpencar keberbagai arah. Muka mereka terlihat kesal karna dibuat panik.  
Aku melirik lelaki di sampingku melewati sudut mataku. Mungkin dia tersinggung dengan kesalahpahaman tadi.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti maniak?" tanya anak lelaki itu sambil menunjuk wajahnya. Aku gelagapan tidak enak.

"Maaf!" aku kembali membungkuk dalam-dalam tanda meminta maaf.

"Hee~ Tidak usah seformal itu. Aku Pein. kau Sakura, benar?" aku menegakkan kembali tubuhku lalu mengangguk pelan sambil melirik-lirik kearahnya, aku memang malu-malu, tapi nanti bisa jadi malu-maluin.

"Ternyata kau itu rendah ya?"

DUAK

Aku meninju perutnya dengan refleks karna ucapannya itu. Lalu aku tersenyum LEMBUT kepadanya. Ada masalah dengan ucapannya? Ya, ucapannya sangat tabu dan sensitive bagiku. Kata 'rendah' dalam kalimatnya bisa diartikan 'pendek', hanya saja itu dalam bahasa halusnya.

"Maaf ya? Tadi itu refleks."

"Ugh!" Pein memegangi perutnya sambil membungkuk-bungkuk dan terbatuk. Aku tersenyum bangga dengan tonjokanku.

"Hei Pein, ayolah~ Kita mau kemana?" aku bertanya kepada Pein yang masih membungkuk dan terbatuk. Tangan kanannya sedikit meremas perutnya.

"Uhuk! Akh!"

Aku langsung terbelak dengan reaksi tonjokanku itu. Pein sakit beneran? Aku mengira dia hanya bercanda dan pura-pura!

"Eh? Pein Pein! Kamu ga apa-apa kan?" aku membungkuk untuk melihat wajahnya. Tanganku memegang bahunya dan sedikit mendorongnya keatas agar mudah melihat wajahnya.

"Sesakit itu ya? Aduh maaf maaf!" tangaku mengelus-elus pundaknya untuk menenangkannya.

GREB

Aku terkejut ketika Pein tiba-tiba memegang tanganku yang ada dipundaknya. Dia mendongak, memandangku dengan tatapan datar. Aku balik memandangnya dengan takut-takut. Dia marah! Aduh padahal ini pertemuan pertama aku sudah memberikan kesan buruk kepadanya.  
Tangannya yang senggang diangkatnya lalu diarahkan kewajahku. Aku menutup mataku sambil berteriak didalam hati. 'Jangan pukul aku!'.

Ctak!

"Aw!" aku memegang dahi lebarku yang terasa sakit. Aku langsung membuka mataku. Wajah Pein berada di sekitar 10cm didepan wajahku, dia tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi bersinarnya. Kenapa aku jadi ingat si Naruto ya?

"Aku hanya menyentilmu kok." kata Pein sambil berdiri tegak. Kedua telapak tangannya dia sembunyikan di saku celananya. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan protes. Dia tadi hanya berpura-pura ternyata. Kalau tau begitu tadi aku tinggal saja.

"Huft! Ternyata kurang kenceng!" gumamku sebal sambil membelakangi Pein. Pein terkikik pelan.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku agak jutek masih dengan membelakanginya membiarkan dia memandangi tas gemblokku.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke Oto." Aku berbalik badan lalu melototinya. Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Oto? Kan itu cukup jauh, ngapain dia mengajaku kesana?

"Mau menculikku, heh?" aku berbalik badan lalu mendongak. Ugh tubuhku terlihat sangat pendek jika didekat Pein.

"Nggak lah. Disana ada pameran game. Oto tidak begitu jauh kalau naik kereta."

Aku menurunkan kepalaku dan tidak lagi mendongak, aku memandangi Pein yang berjalan masuk kedalam stasiun. Aku masih diam di tempat saja, menunggu sampai Pein memanggilku. Tetapi ternyata aku tidak dipanggil-panggil. Dia niat pergi denganku tidak sih?

Menyadari Pein sudah hilang dari pandanganku, aku langsung masuk kedalam stasiun. Lihat saja, kalau sampai tidak ketemu, aku akan pulang.

"Oy! Sakura!" seseorang memanggilku, kedengarannya dari arah kanan. Kepalaku menengok keasal suara. Itu Pein, sedang berdiri di depan petugas yang memintai karcis, berarti dia mau memasuki areal kereta. Aku berjalan agak berlari kearahnya.

"Tiketku?" tanyaku pada Pein.

"Beli sendiri." jawabnya santai. Aku melototkan mataku takjub dengan Pein. Kirain sih dibeliin gitu, dia yang ngajak padahal kan. Sebaaal.

"Huh!" aku berbalik badan menghadap loket yang agak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Lalu berjalan dengan sedikit menghentak-hentakan kakiku. Baru dua langkah berjalan, langkahku tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku menengok kebelakang melihat Pein yang menarik tasku. Aku menatap dengan tatapan 'Apaan lagi sih?'.  
Lho... Itu kan...

"PEIIIN!" aku berteriak kesal kearahnya. Yang aku teriaki hanya tertawa-tawa nista. Sial sekali, sudah dua kali aku ditipunya. Aku kesal ketika tangan Pein yang satunya terangkat dain menunjukkan dua lembar karcis, DUA LEMBAR. Untuk siapa yang satu lagi? Tentu saja untukku. Hanya dia dan aku saja yang pergi. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia memamerkan dua lembar karcis dan menghentikan aku tetapi bukan untukku?

Aku merampas kedua karcis dari tangannya itu lalu memberikan kepada petugas. Setelah dirobek oleh petugas itu, aku mengambil sisanya lalu mendorong Pein dari belakang.

"Hahaha sabar, Sakura."

* * *

"Wah rame banget!" aku berdecak kagum ketika memasuki area festival. Walaupun outdoor tetapi tetap menyenangkan. Banyak yang mengcosplay karakter dari game, game center, stand mainan replica dari karakter di game juga, dan lihat itu! Ada peluncuran game online PC Sword Art Online.

"Pein... Itu..." aku bergumam sambil memandangi orang yang diatas panggung sambil mempromosikan game SAO. Saking semangatnya aku sampai berdebar dan tidak bisa bernapas.

"Ayo!" ajak Pein. Lalu dia... Menggenggam tanganku.

"Biar gak ilang." katanya lagi.

DEG

Aduh, makin sesak dadaku, dan debaran jantungku semakin berpacu. Ini seperti... Kencan? Mikir begitu wajahku jadi agak memanas. Aku memandangi tangan Pein yang menggenggam tangaku. Besar.

Pein menarikku pelan menandakan aku harus mengikutinya. Aku berjalan menunduk dibelakangnya sambil membalas menggenggam tangannya. Eh, bukannya aku napsu ya! Aku takut hilang beneran nantinya!

BRUK

Saking asiknya menunduk, bahuku menabrak bahu seseorang. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah orang yang aku tabrak bahunya dengan bahuku. Seorang anak laki-laki kira-kira tingginya 10cm dariku, dia menggunakan topi putih, rambut hitamnya sedikit keluar.

"Maaf!" ucapku agak keras ke orang itu karna jarak kami semakin menjauh. Aku tidak bisa berhenti, Pein terus menarikku dan aku tidak bisa melepaskan gandengan ini, nanti aku bisa tertinggal Pein.

Orang itu menengok kearahku. Aku melihat sebuah (karna yang terlihat hanya satu) mata onyx yang menatapku tajam. Dia kenapa? Marah karna aku tabrak atau memang tatapan matanya seperti itu? Aku sedikit merinding dengan tatapannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Pein singkat tanpa menoleh kearahku. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari orang tadi ke Pein.

"Tadi nabrak orang."

"Kok bisa?"

"Apa sih yang nggak bisa buat aku?" jawabku dengan pertanyaan candaan. Pein hanya terkekeh. Walaupun tidak terdengar karna ramainya tempat ini, aku dapat melihat bahunya yang sedikit bergetar.

Pein tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, tetapi masih memegangi tanganku. Kok mukaku jadi agak panas ya? ha-ha.  
Aku mengintip kedepan Pein dari samping badannya. Aku menyadari kalau kami sedang mengantri. Antrian yang cukup panjang di depan sebuah counter, dan di atasnya ada poster anime SAO yang terpampang besar.

"Kita mau ngapain?" tanyaku pada Pein.

"Matamu tadi terlalu berbinar melihat ini."

"Terus?"

"Aku mau mengambil CD-nya, gratis. Kau mau juga kan?"

"Ga juga sih." jawabku seenaknya. Pein langsung menengok kebelakang, kearahku.

"Loh? Kenapa?" aku memandang Pein yang memandangku bingung.

"Itu kan CD, aku punyanya netbook. Ngga bisa masukin CD kan, dan aku tidak punya PC." jelasku pada Pein. Dia langsung mengangguk paham.

Aku jadi bingung karna Pein masih mengantri, padahal tadi aku bilang tidak mau mengambil CDnya.

Aku melepaskan genggaman Pein, mengantri tidak perlu bergandengan tangan bukan? Nanti dikira norak.

"Kok masih ngantri?" Tanyaku pada Pein yang sabar banget ngantrinya. Padahal kan panas.

"Aku mau CD-nya."

Gubrak

Aku menengok kearah anak kecil yang nabrak tempat sampah karna lari-larian. Kasihan.

Aa... Ternyata memang Pein yang menginginkannya tapi beralibi aku yang meminta. Tetapi tidak apa-apa karna aku juga jadi mau haha. Biasanya selain mendapat CD-nya kita juga akan mendapat merchandise dan juga bonus item di game itu. Lumayan kan? Gratis pula.

Tak lama kemudian, giliran Pein. Aku bergeser lalu berdiri di sebelah Pein. Lalu perempuan dengan pakaian yang unik nan seksi memberikan aku dan Pein selembar kertas yang harus diisi. Nama, e-mail, twitter, nomor handphone dan juga usia. Entah untuk apa aku tidak perduli. Yang penting dapat CD-nya (atau mungkin marchandisenya?)

Aku mengisi semua yang ditanyakan di dalam kertas tersebut. Setelah itu aku memberikannya kepada mba-mba(?) yang bertugas, Pein juga. Lalu mba-mba itu pun memberikan amplop karton dengan cover SAO.

"Terimakasih. Ajak teman-temannya main juga yah!"

* * *

"Tadi seru sekali. Aku baru kali ini merasakan bermain game online seramai tadi." aku memegang pipiku yang memerah, terbuai karna serunya bermain game online tadi. Ternyata disana ada gathering game online yang biasa aku mainkan, lalu kami bermain game bersama. Di game kita berkumpul di park server Rubi, suasananya heboh sekali. Karna menurut mereka dalam satu ruangan tidak perlu menggunakan chat, jadi ngobrol langsung - walaupun masih sering menggunakan chat-nya, tapi tidak battle sungguhan loh yaa.

"Wajahmu seperti baru pacaran saja." celetuk Pein. Aku langsung menengok kearahnya, lalu berkata,

"Haha aku memang begitu kok. Aku lebih tertarik sama game dari pada pacaran fufufu.", setelah itu aku melanjutkan aktifitas terbuai karena game.

Saking asiknya terbuai-buai, Pein sampai menarikku keluar dari kereta, menyadarkanku kalau kami sudah sampai di Konoha. Aku tadi belum bilang ya kalau kami lagi di kereta?

"Kau yakin tidak tertarik dengan pacaran?" tanya Pein sambil berjalan keluar dari stasiun. Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Yakin? Nggak pingin ngerasain suasana pacaran?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menurunkan kedua telapak tanganku dari pipi dan memasukannya kedalam saku rokku.

"Hmm... He'em!" aku mengangguk lagi. Aku memang kurang tertarik sama pacar-pacaran, tapi pasti ada perasaan ingin merasakan rasanya pacaran. Aku kan juga cewek, ya wajar kan kalau aku juga pingin ngerasain. Tapi aku takut kalau pacaran nanti aktifitas nge-game-ku berkurang.

Pein tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Aku juga jadi mengikutinya berhenti berjalan karena bingung melihatnya tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Kalau aku tidak melihatnya berhenti berjalan mungkin aku akan berjalan terus.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pada Pein. Pein hanya diam saja dan melihatku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung dengan tingkahnya. Lalu dia tiba-tiba menyeringai. Aneh banget ini anak.

"Nah, Sakura."

"Ng?"

"Aku penasaran..."

"...Penasaran kenapa?" aku jadi geregetan soalnya dia tidak langsung ngomong, nunggu ditanya dulu baru melanjutkan omongannya.

GREP

"Heh?" Pein tiba-tiba merangkul pundakku entah apa maksudnya. Masih dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya, Pein bertanya,

"Kalau begini, gimana?" begitu.

"G-gimana apanya?" aku jadi gugup karna dirangkulnya. Jelas lah, cewek mana yang tidak jadi gugup karena dirangkul sama cowok yang baru di temuinya tadi pagi? Lagian juga tampang Pein lumayan tampan.

"Rasanya. Seperti orang pacaran, kan?" tuturnya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pipiku geli-geli gimana gitu.

"Bi-biasa aja kok." ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandangan kearah samping.

"Oh begitu yaa. Kalau begini?" aku memperhatikan tangan Pein yang satunya terangkat, lalu mengambil beberapa helai rambutku. Dia sedikit membungkuk mensejajarjan tingginya dengaku, tangannya memain-mainkan ujung rambutku. Ugh... Rasanya geli.

"I-itu..." aku sedikit menunduk untuk menutupi wajahku. Aduh pipiku semakin geli, malu rasanya.

"Gimana?"

"A-"

"Pffft! Kamu lucu sekali, Sakura!"

"Eh?"

"Aku tadi hanya mengetesmu. Ingin membuktikan perkataanmu saja, pfft." aku tercengang dengan penuturan Pein. Aku tau dia hanya mengerjaiku tapi tidak perlu segitunya, kan?

"Grrr... Peiiin!" aku mencubit kedua pipinya lalu menariknya kekiri dan kekanan.

"Uaaa aduh aduh sakit!" Pein menarik tanganku menjauh dari pipinya, tapi itu malah membuat pipinya semakin tertarik. Rasakan cubitan maut ala Sakura!

Aku melepaskan cubitanku dari pipinya. Belum puas sih cuma agak capek aja, lagi pula aku harus cepat pulang karna sudah jam 5, sebentar lagi gelap.

"Huh! Aku mau pulang!" aku berjalan menjauh dari Pein yang masih menertawaiku.

"Haha Sakura! Maaf ya!" Pein berteriak jauh di belakangku tanpa mengejarku. Aku berhenti, lalu memutar tubuhku kearahnya.

"Weeeeek!" ejekku sambil menjulurkan lidah dan menarik sedikit kantung mataku kebawah. Lalu aku lari keluar dari stasiun. Sebodo amat sama Pein deh.

* * *

Setelah lelah berlari, aku mulai berjalan santai sambil mendengarkan musik dari handphoneku menggunakan headset. Yah mencoba menenangkan diri dari rasa kesal dan blushing- blushing yang tersisa. Kenapa sih Pein meledekku dengan cara seperti itu? Kenapaaah? Kan jadi keliatan seperti orang yang berbohong. Aku memang jujur, tapi hatiku yang bergejolak aneh saat Pein merangkulku dan memainkan ujung rambutku. Kyaaa maluuuu!

"Ino! tunggu!"

Aku memelankan langkah kakiku ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Ino, sahabatku.  
Aku melihat disebrang jalan di depan sebuah restoran, ada anak laki-laki berdiri disana memandangi sesuatu dengan wajah panik, itu kan Sai. Ada apa dengannya? Aku pun mengikuti arah pandangan Sai. Dia memandangi perempuan berambut blonde yang dikuncir ponnytail sedang berlari menjauh dari restoran tersebut. Itu Ino. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua.

Aku yang tidak sigap hanya berhenti dan mematung memperhatikan mereka berdua secara bergantian. Tiba-tiba Sai menoleh kearahku. Aku kaget karna Sai menyadari kalau aku memperhatikannya.

Sai masuk kembali kedalam restoran itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Aku mencopot headset yang terpasang di telingaku, lalu aku berlari mengejar Ino.

"Ino! Tunggu! Woi Pig! Berhenti!" aku mengejarnya sambil berteriak-teriak agar Ino berhenti berlari. Dan benar saja, Ino berhenti berlari, langsung saja aku mempercepat lariku dan mendekatinya.

"S-Sakura?"

"Hah hah hh... Lebih baik kita duduk dulu." aku menarik Ino ke taman di dekat sana dengan lembut. Biasanya aku menariknya dengan agak kasar, tapi kurasa saat ini suasana hati Ino sedang buruk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku to the point pada Ino ketika kami duduk di kursi taman.

"Eh? Apanya yang apa yang terjadi? Haha." ucap Ino sambil tertawa hambar, dan matanya malah memperhatikan kearah lain bukan kearah lawan bicaranya, mungkin dia tidak mau bercerita. Ino tidak biasanya seperti ini, kalau ada masalah dia pasti cerita, aku jadi penasaran.

"Tadi aku liat Sai loh. Kayaknya dia setres gitu." pancingku agar Ino mau cerita.

"Ah iya tadi aku habis bertemu dengannya." ucap Ino sambil merapihkan poninya. Dia tersenyum, tapi terlihat sekali kalau senyumnya itu dipaksakan.

"Kalian habis ngapain emangnya?" aku semakin menggali kedalam. Semoga Ino mau cerita ya.

"Hm... Kami habis menghadiri acara reunian teman SMP-nya Sai, aku diajak." jawab Ino masih dengan senyum terpaksanya. Aku jadi semakin penasaran.

"Lalu kenapa kamu pergi dari sana?" tanyaku lagi dan mulai memasuki inti masalah.

Ino menunduk memandangi ujung sepatu flatnya. Matanya terlihat seperti ragu-ragu. Lalu dia menghela napas panjang.

"Ada mantan pacarnya." jawab Ino, aku terkekeh pelan. Jadi dia cemburu, heh?

"Mereka hanya mantan kan? Tidak ada hub-"

"Mereka berciuman, Sakura! Didepanku!" Ino tiba-tiba berteriak tertahan memotong ucapanku. Aku tercengang dengan ucapannya barusan.

Aku memandangi mata Ino yang mulai berkaca-kaca dengan pandangan kaget. Aku baru pertama kali melihat Ino seserius ini. Biasanya kalau sedang galau dia akan menangis seperti anak kecil.

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Pe-perempuan itu mendekati Sai, lalu merayunya." Ino pun mulai bercerita, aku diam agar tidak mengganggunya.

"Padahal Sai sudah memperingatinya... Tapi," Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam sebentar, aku yang melihatnya juga jadi ikut menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"...perempuan itu malah makin menjadi dan mencium Sai, di bibir. Hhh..." Ino terduduk lesu. Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin tertawa saat Ino bercerita tetapi menyebut si 'tersangka' dengan sebutan 'perempuan itu', seolah-olah itu perempuan seperti gimanaaa gitu.

"Tapi yang salah bukan Sai, ya kan?" tanyaku menyadarkan Ino. Benar kan? Yang salah bukan Sai, tapi perempuan itu yang tidak tau diri. Sebagai perempuan, aku merasa terinjak-injak harga diriku, karna dia dan perempuan sejenisnya sudah memberikan kesan buruk pada kaum hawa. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kok aku jadi emosi?

"Aku tau kok. Sai tidak salah."

"Lho? Terus kenapa galau?" aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Ino menatap mataku dalam-dalam dan serius.

"Masalahnya, perempuan itu tinggi, cantik, pintar, dan yang terpenting dia..."

"apa?"

"memiliki..."

"..." Ino lama deh, jadi makin penasaran.

"Dada yang besar. Huaaa~ lihat, dadaku rataaa~"

Lagi, aku menatap kagum kearah Ino. Jadi yang dia cemburui itu apanya? Masalah ciuman atau dada? Aku sudah panik karna Ino agak berbeda tadi, tapi tiba-tiba dia membuat rasa kasihanku lenyap.  
Dan dia menangis seperti anak kecil sekarang. Benar-benar deh Ino, aku kadang tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Jadi kesal.

"Udah ah, mau pulang." aku beranjak dari kursi taman lalu berjalan keluar taman meninggalkan Ino yang sedang terisak. Biarkan saja dia, nanti juga diam dengan sendirinya.

"Sakuraaa!" Ino berteriak memanggilku. Aku langsung saja berlari menghindar darinya. Agak jahat ya, tapi biar lah. Cuma Ino kok haha.

* * *

Aku baru saja membuka pintu gerbang rumahku, tetapi aku tidak jadi masuk kedalam dan melihat kearah rumah sebelah. Ada mobil truk di depan rumah itu, box dari truk itu terbuka memperlihatkan isinya.  
Sepertinya aku punya tetangga baru, semoga ada anak seusiaku agar aku punya teman baru.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil sedan merah melewatiku dan berhenti dibelakang truk itu. Mungkin itu tetangga baruku. Aku jadi ingin lihat seperti apa wajah-wajah mereka.

Aku berdiri di depan pagar rumahku sambil memegangi gagang pintu pagar. Aku terus memperhatikan mobil sedan itu dan menunggu isinya keluar.  
Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik keluar dari mobil itu, rambut biru donker panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai, dewasa sekali.  
Lalu dipintu yang satunya keluar seorang pria paruh baya, wajahnya terlihat datar dan angkuh, tipikal orang yang disegani di kantor. Sepertinya mereka suami istri. Apa mereka punya anak ya?

Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan kearah pintu belakang mobil lalu mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya.

"Sasuke, keluar lah. Nanti kau terkunci kalau terus didalam mobil."

Deg

"Sasuke?" tanyaku berbisik. Aku sudah pasti kaget setengah mati, namanya sama seperti Sasuke di game. Tapi aku tidak tau marganya apa. Walaupun begitu aku tetap berdebar-debar. Sasuke yang di game tinggal di sebelah rumahku, itu mungkin saja terjadi, bukan?

Pintu bagian belakang pun terbuka, aku langsung memandangi mobil itu dengan seksama. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru donker keluar dari mobil itu, dia membelakangiku jadi aku tidak tau beagaimana rupanya. Aku memandang anak itu dengan serius seperti ingin memantrainya. Ayo laaah, menengok kesiniii menengok laaah. Kumohon.  
Dan... dia menengok!

Deg

Aku terpaku. Mata kami bertemu. Dia memandangku datar dan aku memandangnya kagum. Wajahnya tampan dan mempesona. Aku ingin berlama-lama memperhatikan wajahnya, tapi aku mengingat suatu hal. Aku harus mengecek di game, apakah Sasuke on atau tidak. Langsung saja aku berlari memasuki rumahku dengan cepat, secepat yang aku bisa.

"Tadaima!" aku mengucapkan salam lalu melepas sepatuku dengan asal tanpa memasukannya ke rak sepatu. Aku langsung berlari keadalam kamarku dan tidak memperdulikan omelan dari Nii-chanku itu.

Aku melempar tasku kearah kasur, lalu berjalan kearah lemari untuk mencari netbookku. Aku mengeluarkan netbookku itu, lalu langsung menyalakannya dan memasangkan modem. Untung saja semalam sudah aku penuhkan batterainya.

Aku menunggu booting dengan kesal karna terlalu lama. Aku mengetuk-ngetukan jariku diatas touchpad saking tidak sabarnya. Setelah selesai booting, aku langsung mengaktifkan modemku lalu membuka game kesayanganku, log-in dan, enter. Lagi-lagi aku harus menunggu karna setiap game pasti ada loading.

Terasa seperti sudah seabad menunggu karena aku sedang terburu-buru, akhirnya monitorku menampilakan ruangan persegi dengan berbagai interior didalamnya dan tentunya disana ada karakterku. Aku mengklik kotak bertuliskan 'buddies' lalu munculah kotak persegi panjang yang menunjukan teman-temanku di game itu. Aku tidak perlu mencari Sasuke, karna posisnya ada di paling atas. Dia online. Aku langsung mengiriminya private chat.

**You**  
(17.45) Sasukeeeee!

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

5 menit sudah Sasuke tidak membalas pesanku. Jangan-jangan Sasuke yang baru pindah itu Sasuke yang di game? Kalau benar aku takut sekaligus senang. Takut karena dia seperti penguntit, senang karena dia tampan hahaha.

Puk!

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika netbookku mengeluarkan bunyi yang khas saat pm masuk.

**DarkRaven**  
(17.51) apa?

Sasuke membalas pesanku! Kyaaaa~ Eit,aku tidak boleh senang dulu, aku masih harus menyelidikinya.

**You****  
**(17.52) kenapa ngilang seminggu?

**DarkRaven**  
(17.52) kenapa? Kangen?

You  
(17.52) sok tau parah. Jawab aja sih.

**DarkRaven**  
(17.53) Pulsa modem abis.

Masuk akal, karena aku akan seperti dia saat pulsa modem habis, miskin Internet dan berjuang menabung. Lagipula mana sempat Sasuke yang menjadi tetanggaku untuk online game, dia kan baru saja pindah.

Huft, jadi yang disebelah itu bukan Sasuke-ku? Aku senang tapi kecewa juga. Tau lah alasannya kenapa aku bisa senang dan kecewa secara bersamaan. Tapi, entah kenapa perasaanku masih ragu dengan pernyataannya. Hanya perasaanku saja sih.

Dan setelah itu aku dan Sasuke bermain game bersama lagi, horeee.

* * *

"Hoaaaahm..." aku menguap lebar sambil mendang selimut dari tubuhku. Semalam aku main game sampai pukul satu dini hari, dan aku bangun pukul tujuh pagi dihari minggu. Jika tidak ada anime Doraemon pada pukul 8 nanti aku tidak mau repot-repot bangun pagi.

Aku beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan kearah jendela. Aku membuka lebar-lebar tirai jendela merah maroon itu, juga membuka jendelanya agar udara pagi masuk kekamarku.

"Hoaaaam." lagi-lagi aku menguap lebar tanpa menutupnya. Aku berdiri santai didepan jendela sambil menghirup udara banyak-banyak.  
Tunggu. Di sebrang jendelaku ada jendela lain, dan disana ada anak laki-laki yang melihatku. Melihatku? Kyaaa aku lupa rumah sebelah sudah terisi!

Buru-buru aku menutup kembali tirai jendelaku.  
Malu banget ketahuan nguap lebar sama laki-laki tampan. Imejku dimata dia pasti jadi buruk. Ya Tuhan, aku harap dia hilang ingatan! Huh, dari pada mengeluarkan sumpah-sumpahan yang malah menambah dosa, lebih baik aku menonton Doraemon.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar untuk cuci muka -karena kamar mandinya tidak menyatu dengan kamarku- langsung disambut oleh Okaa-san yang sedang mengepel.

"Nanti belanja ya, Saku." sambutan yang super sekali. Apa lagi kalau nanti dikasih upah, lebih super lagi ya.

"Abis Doraemon ya, Kaa-san?" pintaku agak memelas. Minggu lalu aku tidak dapat menontonnya karena aku kesiangan bangun dan hanya dapat menonton ending song-nya. Pokoknya hari ini aku tidak boleh kelewatan lagi.

"Ngga."

Yang menjawab bukan Kaa-san, suara Kaa-san lembut, tidak maskulin. Aku dan Kaa-san menoleh keasal suara. Sasori-nii baru keluar dari kamarnya. Kamarnya Sasori-nii ada disebelah kamarku, semua kamar ada di lantai dua kecuali kamar tamu.

"Hih, yang minta kan Kaa-san, kenapa Nii-chan yang melarang?" tanyaku sinis sambil melipat tanganku didepan dada.

"Aku sudah lapar." jawab Sasori-nii sambil mengusap wajahnya yang masih sangat amat kusut karena baru bagun.

"Aku juga sudah lapar!" Konohamaru tiba-tiba muncul dari balik sofa.  
Aku memelototi Konohamaru agar dia mau menarik kalimatnya barusan. Tapi dia hanya diam dan menyengir lebar.

"Sudah-sudah. Sakura beli CDnya saja, ya? Kaa-san kasih uangnya nanti." senyumku langsung mengembang ketika mendengar penuturan Okaa-san. Saking senangnya aku melompat lalu memeluk Okaa-san.

"Okaa-san, daisuki!"

* * *

"Ittekimasu!" aku keluar dari rumah sambil menenteng tas dengan hati gembira. Tentu saja gembira, Okaa-san memberikan uang lebih kepadaku untuk membeli CD Doraemon yang aku rindukan. Kyaaa aku tidak sabar.

Aku menutup pintu gerbang rumahku dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara benturan besi yang lumayan berisik. Saat itu, tanpa sengaja aku melihat kearah rumah sebelah yang baru saja dihuni kembali kemarin.  
Didepan rumah itu ada seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian santai sedang membawa kotak besar dengan banyak barang didalamnya, sampai-sampai menumpuk melebihi besar kotak tersebut.

"Waa!"

Aku berlari kearahnya saat melihat barang-barang yang dipegangnya akan jatuh. Lalu menahannya disisi yang akan jatuh tadi. Kalau jatuh akan semakin repot nantinya.

"Terimakasih!" wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajahku. Dia tersenyum ramah, membuatku ikut tersenyum juga.

"Iya. Mau di letakan di mana, Baa-san?"

"Dekat tempat sampah. Aku ingin membuangnya."

Aku dan wanita itu pun langsung bergotong royong membawa kotak itu kearah tempat sampah. Agak susah juga karena barang-barang ini hampir terjatuh beberapa kali, jadi aku terus menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Yak, disini saja. Turunkan perlahan." ucap wanita itu memberi tau. Aku langsung berhenti lalu menurunkan kotak itu perlahan-lahan mengikuti wanita itu agar seimbang.

Bruk

Dan kotak itu pun mendarat dengan selamat sentosa.

"Fyuh!" wanita itu mengelap pelipisnya yang berkeringat dengan lenganya, sedangkan aku hanya menepuk-nepukan tanganku yang agak kotor kepahaku, bahasa kasarnya sih meperin.

"Terimakasih ya anak manis, aku jadi tertolong." ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum ramah, tangannya masih tetap mengelap pelipisnya yang masih berkeringat.

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa kok Obaa-san." aku tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipiku, bukannya gatal, tapi aku malu dan agak ke-GR-an karena dipuji.

"Oh iya, saya Mikoto Uchiha. Saya dan sekeluarga baru pindah kemarin, di sana." wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya, lalu menunjuk kearah rumahnya yang tepat berada di sebelah rumahku. Mataku pun mengikuti arah yang di tunjukan wanita yang mengaku bernama Mikoto Uchiha.

"A-Aku Sakura Haruno. Selamat datang dilingkungan kami, Obaa-san." aku tersenyum ramah membalas senyuman Mikoto-baasan. Sepertinya wanita ini tipe ibu yang tidak suka bergosip dan yang tertawanya 'hohoho'(?) kalau ada gosip baru.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mampir kerumahku untuk makan camilan? Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih." katanya mengajakku. Aku sih mau saja, mau banget malah, tapi aku harus pergi berbelanja.

"Aku mau sekali Obaa-san, tapi aku harus pergi berbelanja." ucapku sambil mengangkat tas belanja yang masih kosong.

"Sayang sekali. Ah, Sasuke!"

Deg

Aku membatu seketika, dan dengan berat hati aku menoleh kearah orang yang dipanggil itu. Nah loh. Orang yang paling aku hindari muncul dan dalam beberapa detik lagi aku akan bertatap muka dengannya. Tidaaak! Aku belum siap! Kecerobohanku yang tadi pagi pasti masih segar diingatannya.

Aku melirik kearahnya, dan tanpa sengaja mata kami bertemu. Langsung saja aku menundukan kepalaku sedalam yang aku bisa. Aku malu, pasti di otaknya dia menganggapku cewek aneh karena masalah tadi. Jadi aku hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah mau berangkat, Sas?"

"Hn."

"Kau tau jalannya?"

"Tidak? Nanti kau nyasar. Oh, Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, iya?"

Aku yang kaget karena dipanggil langsung mendongak dan menyahut secara cepat sambil tersenyum kaku. Aku memandang lawan bicaraku, tatapi sebenarnya ekor mataku terfokus kearah anak laki-laki yang tingginya melebihi beberapa centi dariku yang berdiri disamping Mikoto-baasan.

"Ini puteraku, Sasuke."

Mikoto-baasan pun memperkenalkan putranya itu. Aku harus bersikap seperti apa? Jangankan berbicara, memandangnya pun aku masih malu.

"Ha-hai Sasuke." sapaku gugup. Lalu apa lagi? Oh iya memperkenalkan diri!  
Dengan ragu, aku menjulurkan tanganku kearahnya mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

"A-aku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal."

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Tidak ada balasan darinya, dia hanya melirik tanganku saja. Buru-buru aku menarik kembali tanganku itu dan menyembunyikanya dibalik badanku.

Kenapa dia tidak mau berjabat tangan denganku? Jangan-jangan dia sudah ilfil denganku, makanya jadi seperti itu. Huaaa hancur sudah pencitraanku. Berdiri dihadapannya seperti ini membuatku malu, karena tatapannya seperti mengintimidasiku. Atau tatapan matanya memang begitu?

"Aku pergi."

Kluk

Kepalaku jatuh kesamping, jika tidak tidak tersambung dengan leher pasti kepalaku sudah menggelinding. Anak itu melencos pergi tanpa menghiraukanku sama sekali. Sial, sepertinya anak ini tidak mau dekat denganku. Apa sebegitu rendahnya aku dimatanya? Sepertinya masalah nguap-menguap sembaranganku tadi pagi tidak buruk-buruk amat. Mungkin memang sikapnya seperti itu, sombong.

"Eit, tunggu Sasuke!" Sasuke berhenti berjalan ketika Kaa-sannya memanggil. Aku memandang anak itu sinis.

"Kau tau dimana letak SMP 1, Sakura-chan?" aku yang tadinya memandang sinis kearah anak laki-laki tadi, langsung merubah raut wajahku menjadi tersenyum ramah saat Mikoto-baasan bertanya padaku.

"Tentu tau. Sekolah itu tepat disebelah sekolahku. Ada apa memangnya, Baa-san?"

"Kebetulan sekali. Maukah kau mengantarkan Sasuke kesana?"

Oh tidak! Aku tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan anak yang tidak ada ramah-ramahnya seperti itu. Aku harus apa?

TBC

* * *

Kyaaaa~ Akhirnya Update juga~ Lega loh beneran.

Gimana yang ini? Gaje ga? Alur gimana? Penulisan? Kalo typo typo? gak gantung kan ya?

Maaf banyak tanya, soalnya gue cuman meriksa sekali nggak sampe berkali-kali jadi kurang teliti, biasanya emang nggak teliti sih.

Di chapter ini, Sasuke udah nongol dan kita sudah memasuki inti cerita. Hore. *tebar bunga*

Special Thanks to: uchihyuna, Silvi Ichigo, paris, desypramitha2, A Lii Enn, Akasuna Sakurai, sonedinda, Love Foam, yixinggg, R, Akbar123, Neko Darkblue, hanazono yuri, Mushi kara-chan, poetri-chan, MS, UchiNami Selvie, Natsuyakiko32, cheryxsasuke, .5

Dan tentunya Silent Reader~ makasi makasi~

Minna~ sabar-sabar nunggu aku update yaa (itupun kalo ada yang nungguin)

See you!


End file.
